1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toys and more particularly to a toy to be airborne when thrown upwardly into the air.
2. Description of the prior art.
The most pertinent prior patent is my U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,500 which discloses a toy having a substantially saucer-shaped body provided with a recess for receiving a rolled up toy parachute behind flap doors held in closed position by the mass of the toy and parachute acting on door closing strands during launching. The toy parachute, when released while the toy is airborne, lowers the toy to the ground.
This invention is distinctive over the above named patent by providing a downwardly open dish-shaped body for containing one or more rolled up parachutes normally held within the recess of the body by a disk attached to a flexible strand extending through the body. The disk, by not being connected with the body other than by a flexible strand, releases the rolled up toy parachute from the body in an action which is quicker than is possible with the hingedly connected flap doors of the patent thus providing a greater duration of time in which the toy is supported by the parachute.